


Underswapped (discontinued for now at least)

by BayUrchin9



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayUrchin9/pseuds/BayUrchin9
Summary: Not good at summaries but I’ll try to sum it up with a spoiler from chapter 1.Basically, this is an au where undertale genocide Frisk and Underswap pacifist Chara gets swapped to each other’s timeline when frisk resets.*This fanfic is discontinued unless anyone wants more. If so, feel free to comment or pm that you want more, for the knowledge that people enjoy reading this may just make be determined enough to continue.*





	1. Reset gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction ever(I call this a Fanfiction even though I'm posting this on Ao3 ). I've thought of making a Fanfiction before but never really came up with a good plot and never felt like really getting into it.  
> I couldn't type sans dialogue and the rest of the stuff in comic sans and determination mono in Ao3, so if you can please help, by telling me how to do so.

"..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"so..."  
"guess that's it, huh?"  
"..."  
"just..."  
"don't say i didn't warn you..."  
"welp. i'm going to grillby's."  
"papyrus,do you want anything?"

 

* * *

 

"Chara... I... I understand if you can't forgive me."  
"I understand if you hate me."  
"I acted strange and horrible."  
"I hurt you."  
"I hurt so many people. Friends, family, bystanders..."  
"There's no excuse for what I've done."  
"..."  
"Wh... what?"  
"... Chara, come on. You're... You're gonna make me cry again"  
"...besides, even if you do forgive me..."  
"I can't keep these souls inside of me."  
"The least i can do is return them..."  
"But first. There's something i have to do."  
"Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts beating as one."  
"They're all burning with the same desire."  
"With everyone's power... With everyone's determination..."  
"It's time for monsters...To finally go free."

 

* * *

 

*You see blood on your knife.  
*You hear dust being blown away.  
* ...You felt your sins crawling on your back...  
*(Reset)

 

* * *

 

*You were expecting to appear on the bed of flowers, like you always do during each reset.  
*...But this... This was something you never would have expected to happen.  
*Instead of seeing a bed of flowers, you saw monster kid... wearing a shirt that matched yours...

 

* * *

 

*You didn't know how you appeared here...  
*You don't know why you appeared here...  
*But all of a sudden...  
*You're in the judgement hall...  
*You looked around,confused... only to see a pile of dust behind you...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for better understanding, when I put * and " together, it means that Frisk/Chara is speaking to themselves, whereas " means they are talking to someone. Also, I didn't just put what Frisk/Chara said as like * you told... as I felt that them having dialogues would be better, and also would be better for later chapters whereas I would not be able to just change what they say into dialogues. And if there are dialogues when they are not talking to anyone, it just means they're talking to themselfs without just talking in their mind.

*You walked towards the pile of dust and took a closer look at it.  
*“What is this?” you thought, as you have never seen something like that, while at the same time, you knew a normal pile of dust couldn’t have just landed like that.  
*You walked of the judgement hall and looked around New Home, only to find an empty corridor.  
*“Where is everyone?” you asked yourself, wondering where the monsters living in New Home were.  
*You felt weird about your surroundings, like something had happened that caused the place to be empty.  
*You decided to walk to Hotland, hoping to find someone who has an idea of what happened, or at least someone to continue exploring with.

* * *

 

“Chara… I have to go no-  
Monster Kid stopped his sentence halfway and took a second look at you, as though he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.  
*“Did Monster just call me Chara? How does he even know Chara?” you thought.  
“Frisk? Is that you?” Monster Kid asked.  
*You didn’t answer, as you felt that something was wrong.  
“Frisk!” Monster Kid cried as he ran towards you and hugged you.  
“Frisk… You’re back…” Monster Kid said, with tears flowing down his face”  
“What do you mean” you asked, hoping he would give you an answer that’ll help you understand what’s going on.  
“Frisk? Don’t you remember me? It’s me, your best friend”  
*You were hoping for an answer that would help you understand what had happen. But instead, got an answer that made you even more confused...

* * *

 

*You arrived at what was supposed to be NapstaResort. But instead, you saw a sign which seemed to have suggested a different name.  
*“MTT? What does that mean?” You wondered.  
You saw a statue which looked the same as Napstablook, but had some differences, like the colour of it.  
*You read the sign below it to see if it mentioned anything about the changes of the statue. It was the same, except it had mettaton’s name on it.  
*“Mettaton? Isn't this supposed to be a statue of napstablook? And that's not mettaton at all.” you thought, wondering why mettaton’s name was on the sign.  
You decided to go to Undyne’s lab. Maybe she's in her lab and has an understanding of the situation.

* * *

 

“What do you mean I'm ‘back’?” You asked  
“Don't you remember, we died when I absorbed your soul and went through the barrier and came back”  
*”Wait a minute, why does this sound the same as when asriel absorbed chara’s soul.”you wondered.  
*You then thought back, and realised that what Monster Kid was saying was the same as what Asriel said after he broke the barrier…  
*”Wait… could this be…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some info about Frisk and Chara  
> Frisk was on a post-pacifist genocide route while Chara was on a True Pacifist route and has never killed anyone, which results in their lack of knowledge about the dust of monsters as they also didn't really took much notice of toriel's dust when temmie (underswap flowey) killed her during their pacifist route(not true pacifist route yet)
> 
> I couldn't figure out a name for this chapter (I'm bad at naming stuff, especially chapters) so if you have an idea of what I could name this chapter, please tell me.
> 
> I'm also having exams so I won't be updating this for a while unless I manage to find time:)

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any questions that aren't spoiler related, feel free to ask and I will answer. And if you would...
> 
> PLEASE HELP ME THINK OF A BETTER NAME THAN UNDERSWAPPED  
> Also, if you can think of a name for each chapter I post please do tell me and I may use that as the title of the chapter. I'm planning to post more chapters for now, and maybe, >MAYBE<, make this into a series if I am able to think of a plot.
> 
> *This fanfic is discontinued unless anyone wants more. If so, feel free to comment or pm that you want more, for the knowledge that people enjoy reading this may just make be determined enough to continue.*


End file.
